There has been an information processing apparatus that supplies electric power to an external device (for example, JP-A-2015-174373). The information processing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2015-174373 supplies electric power to an external device according to the USB Power Delivery (USB PD) standard.
In an information processing apparatus, there is a possibility that supply power is not sufficiently secured when power consumption increases due to the start of information processing during the supply of electric power to an external device connected according to the USB PD standard. The information processing apparatus needs to reduce the supply power to secure electric power. On the other hand, a power supply configuration of an external device, such as existence of an AC power circuit or existence of a battery, depends on the device. Therefore, a degree of the need to supply electric power is different upon each external device.